Take Your Seat
Take Your Seat is the sixth episode in the HTF Break series. Plot In a cinema where various Happy Tree Friends are sitting, Flaky arrives, only to find the leftover seat closed. She struggles to open it, but when she finally does, it is revealed that it is in terrible state. Sitting on the seat and showing a smile, she doesn't seem to mind. Suddenly, a spring pops out of the seat, piercing Flaky's stomach and taking off part of the intestines. Ultimately, the seat closes and crushes Flaky, only leaving her arms on the arm resters on the seat. Afterwards, a sign pops up with the HTF Break logo, only with the word "break" crossed out and the phrase "is dead!" written in its place. Deaths *Flaky gets crushed by the seat. Goofs *When the spring goes through Flaky, Mime's buckteeth are missing. *If you play it slowly, Giggles reacts to Flaky being pierced a split second before it occurs. *Flaky's eyes and feet are drawn differntly.. *When Mime reacts to Flaky being pierced, in one frame, Mime's painted eyebrows disappear for a split second. Also, his eyes appear sightly dislocated pupil (see picture carefully at his eyes.) and disorientated eyes (one eye looking at above Flaky and another at her). Fan Controversy After the episode was released, the whole Happy Tree Friends fanbase reacted negatively to the episode, with some saying that they are unsure whether the show would be cancelled or only the Breaks will be cancelled. Due to the fact that this video was presumely animated years ago and there is a sign that says "Happy Tree Friends is dead!", the 'joke' received a huge amount of dislikes. The "Happy Tree Friends is dead!" message has reappeared on other following HTF Break videos, further fueling the controversy. Many months after the message spawned, Mondo released Cheesy Does It, which at the end, read the message "HTF is back, baby!", meaning that it was really just a joke and signalled the end of the year-long hiatus. Another new break, Tunnel Vision, indicated that a new full-length episode was in the works. The fact that this and the other breaks (Happy New Year, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, etc.) all take place in movie threaters and cinemas has caused some fans to believe the possibility that a second TV season or even a movie of Happy Tree Friends could be in the making. Gallery Takeyourseat.png|Flaky and an empty "damaged" seat. Takeyourseat pull.PNG Takeyourseat watch.PNG|Flaky watching the movie. Takeyourseat nice show.PNG|She enjoys it. Takeyourseat groof2.PNG|Goof/Error NR.2: Giggles reacts before Flaky is actually impaled. Takeyourseat groof4.PNG|Goof/Error NR.4: Mime's eyebrows disappear for a split second, and his mouth and right eye is dislocated. Htf goof.jpg|Ditto. Ow... Takeyourseat poor flaky.PNG|Poor Flaky gets impaled. Takeyourseat flaky crushed.PNG|And gets crushed. Takeyourseat HAPPY TREE FRIENDS is DEAD!.PNG|The "HAPPY TREE FRIENDS is DEAD!" sign. Trivia *This video is presumed to have been animated years ago, as shown by the animation style. *The blue cat character in the background (sitting next to Giggles) is named FatKat. This is his only appearance to date. *Truffles makes a brief appearance in the eleventh second, right behind Giggles. *Flaky's death is similar to Petunia's death in Hello Dolly. *The message "Happy Tree Friends is dead" will later be shown again in Moppin Up, Bite Sized, Pop & Corn, and Butter Me Up (where it was finally erased). *The characters who appeared in this episode and Happy New Year all died in Happy New Year (except Mime and, debatably, Cuddles). *Cuddles waves at Flaky when she appears. Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Happy Tree Friends is dead!